The Majestic Dream
'''The Majestic Dream '''was the first episode of Series 2. This episode is a continuation from Fall of the First. This is the first full episode with Wholock II. In this episode, Wholock and Doge are trapped in one dream world that switches to another... which one is real, which one isn't? Plot The newly regenerated Wholock and Doge crash land at a galactic beach. It looks strange because the sand sticks up in the air, like spiky hair, with water above the server. The new Wholock goes for a swim. Doge tells him to get out of the sea. The TARDIS is still rebuilding. Doge ponders if they are even in reality.. especially when they reach the edge of the beach, where there is nothing left. They head back to the TARDIS, but before entering, Doge theorizes that they are in a dream. They are unable to get inside the TARDIS..And they start to feel a little drowsy.. They get so tired, and pass out.. They wake up inside a newly redecorated TARDIS, which looks like a white interior, yellow roundels, a bed in the console room and a bookshelf. Wholock explains when he regenerated his TARDIS was damaged, and so it rebuilded. Strangely, the TARDIS's engines are not going off, and yet the scanner shows them in the time vortex. The TARDIS is going to the end of the Time Vortex. They start falling asleep again, and Wholock mentions the Dream Lord.. They wake up back at the beach. Doge questions Wholock's new body. Wholock's body starts failing.. They think that the beach world is the dream world. The water becomes poisonous. Doge accidentally trips and falls into the poisoned water and drowns... They wake up back in the TARDIS. Doge feels very bad. All he can see is water. Doge can't fight it.... he either passes out, or dies right there, I'm really not sure. The Dream Lord takes over the TARDIS. The Dream Lord explains that he must choose which is a dream, and what ISN'T a dream, or Doge is killed. The Dream Lord says that Wholock must have chosen it when he returns. He leaves. Wholock falls back asleep.. Wholock wakes up again at the beach. Wholock makes a very long logical explanation/speech about human dreams. A voice interface of Doge appears. "Doge" tells Wholock he MUST blow up the TARDIS, because it will affect the dream, so they can all wake up. Both of the worlds are dreams! Back in the TARDIS, Wholock wakes up, but this time, Doge is no longer on the bed. Wholock calls out for the Dream Lord. The Dream Lord shouts "Don't blow up the TARDIS!!" Doge shouts "BLOW UP THE TARDIS!". "Dream Lord, do you think I didn't know they were both dreams?" Wholock goes. "Think again." He blows up the TARDIS... They wake up, and Wholock's new body is now stabilized. Doge accepts this new Wholock, and the new adventures of Wholock and Doge begin..